Johnny
Johnny is one of the six main characters of Stoked. He is a stylish, born-and-bred city guy who is self-deprecating, witty, funny, and totally cool. He is not as fit as the other teen employees, but he does have very good people skills and can easily be seen ending up with the attractive girl in the end. As Johnny had been working at the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort since the previous summer, he knows the ropes of working the front desk. In addition to that, he knows the hotel inside and out. He knows every room, every corridor, and the location of every security camera. He is very talented at working the hotel's computer database, as shown in "Another Grom Bites the Dust", when he changes the staff evaluation results in order to have Martha fired in the place of Emma. He is also a gossip about the goings on at the hotel. He likes to tell his fellow employees about the current events, such as an important person arriving at the hotel. He sometimes helps Reef and Broseph with their plans to score or to punk someone. In "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" and "Another Grom Bites the Dust", he is shown to take a liking to the three new employees, and begins to help them get used to working at the hotel. In "Board and Confused", he is supposed to put Broseph through initiation. But Broseph makes a deal with Johnny that if he doesn't have to do the gross challenges, Johnny will get 30% off at The Surf Shop that Broseph's mom runs, and his mom's seafood jambalaya. However, the other seniors find out and as punishment, Johnny has to wear an old Wipeout suit originally meant for Broseph. See Also *Johnny-Emma Relationship Trivia *Johnny's surfboard is blue with stripes on it. *In the first season, he is the only main character to not be in the group shot during the opening theme song and staring at the sunset in the show's title card. This changes in Season Two, when Johnny is shown in Lo's original spot reclining on the beach, while Lo is now standing in Fin's original spot and is holding hands with Reef. *Johnny has been working at the resort for about two years, probably making him older than the newcomers. *In "Board and Confused", Broseph reveals that Johnny has a crush on Emma. *Johnny is 17 years old, making him the oldest of the main characters. *Johnny is Bummer's assistant. *Johnny is the only one to wear a wetsuit. *Johnny is one of the few to been seen still in uniform. *Johnny's nickname is Johnny Front Desk Guy. *He is the only one in the group besides Reef, Fin, and Lo that has a nickname. *Johnny's iPhone is teal. *Johnny can drive the Whalebus. *Johnny has his driver's license. *He is really bad under pressure. *In "Grand Theft Whale Bus", he almost ran over Lo. *He is the only staff member to get a mega strike. *Johnny is the only character on the show to not wear a necklace other than Fin. *He and Broseph didn't help Reef with his mom because he wanted free food and someone to do the dishes. *Sometimes the symbols on his wetsuit change or aren't there. *Johnny is Bummer's favorite staff member. *He is a really bad secret keeper. He was twice forced against his will by Lo to keep secrets in "The Make-Out Fake-Out" and "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef". *Bummer was going to prepare him for a higher position, but Johnny lost his chance when he got the mega strike. *Johnny´s counterpart is DJ from the Total Drama series. *There are uncomfirmed rumors that his last name mayby St. James, one source is IMDB. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far *Brofinger *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain Gallery Johnny Front Dest Guy.jpg Thumb-johnny.jpg Exaltaţii ep 2 076_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 024_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 024_0002.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 042_0005.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060_0019.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060_0021.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060_0015.jpg Stoked-teletoons-stoked-6935761-525-302.jpg vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h05m49s136.png|Johnnyyy :L vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h06m03s10.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h49m17s135.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h17m16s182.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h16m58s254.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h20m54s61.png|:O vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h21m05s176.png|Johnny's REALLY mad! vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h06m15s225.png|Errm.. wtf snack shack person dude x) Johnny dollar signs.jpg Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Seniors Category:Club Bro Category:Main Characters Category:Males